Gabe Is In Love
by LoriLori267
Summary: Gabe falls in love with the new girl.


So for some reason, I wrote this last night. Idea popped into my head while watching Good Luck Charlie.

Disclamier: I don't own Good Luck Charlie.

* * *

**Gabe Is In Love!**

It was a normal morning in the Duncan house. As usual, everyone was around the table eating their breakfast. Except Gabe. Amy was looking around for her son. And he didn't show. From the other day he's been acting a little weird. He's spending more time in his room than anywhere else; He put on clean clothes before going to school. One day, he even put on cologne! Everyone was worried.

"Bob?" Amy asked.

"Yes, honey?" Bob replied.

"Where's Gabe?" She looked around.

"I don't know. Teddy, Where's Gabe?" Bob asked.

"I don't know." Teddy looked around. "PJ, Where's Gabe?"

PJ had shaken his head. "I think he's up in his room."

"GABE!" Amy shouted.  
"YEAH, MOM?" He shouted from his room.

"COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!"

"I'M COMING!" He said.

"Bob?" Amy asked.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with Gabe?"

"I don't know. Teddy?" He turned to his daughter.

"Don't know. PJ?" She turned to her brother.

"Don't know. Charlie?" He turned to his little sister.

"Gabe says he's in wuv." Charlie confessed.

"What?" Everyone asked all together.

"Gabe's in wuv." Charlie said.

"Wuv?" PJ asked.

"I think she's means 'love'." Teddy said.

"Love? With who?" Bob and Amy asked.

"Buile." Charlie said.

"Buile?" Bob asked.

"I think she's means 'Julie'." Teddy said.

"O.K. Tell us more, Charlie!" Amy said.

"No. I said too much." Charlie said while waving her fingers.

"Charlie! Please?" Amy asked.

"NO!" She then got up and walked into the living room.

"What are we going to do her, Bob?" Amy turned to her husband.

"Don't know."

"Huh. GABE!"

"What, Mom?" Gabe was standing in the door.  
"Nothing." Amy faked a smile.

"I'm going to school early, O.K?"

"Why? We wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Gabe pressed.

"About…" Amy turned to Bob.  
"Toby…." Bob said.

"Yeah, you need to get here by two-thirty."

"Why?" Gabe asked.

"Because…" Amy turned to Teddy.

"Because… We are all going out and Toby can't come." Teddy said.

"O.K. Can I have someone over?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah. He or she can help with Toby." Amy said.

"O.K." He smiled. "See you guys, later." He waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Everyone said.

He went out the door.

"OH MY GOD!" Amy and Teddy started to jump up and down.

"What?" Bob and PJ asked.

"GABE IS IN LOVE!" They started to jump up and down again.

"Whatever!" Bob said.

"GABE'S IN LOVE? AHHHH!" PJ started to jump up and down too.  
Teddy and Amy looked on each other. "AHHHHHHH!" They started back up again.

"O.K." Bob ran outside.

"Where's Bob?" Amy asked.

"Don't know.. Don't care!" Teddy said.

Gabe was in love. Her name is Julie Grayson. She was the new girl everyone was talking about. She had just moved from New York. She has blue eyes, brown hair and a light brown complexion. He would dream about her and think about her all the time. In fact the reasons why he's in his room so much are a) He's practicing to kiss her with a pillow and b) He's cleaning up a mess he made while dreaming about Julie. The moment he saw her was love at first sight and he thought since she was pretty he could not be with her but she wasn't shallow.

"I'm going to ask her. Today." Gabe said while walking into his classroom, he remembered the days he would try but not succeed. "Hopeful, she'll say yes."

He walked right to her. She was sitting in the second row. Third from the left. Right under the window. Where the sunlight would hit those beautiful eyes and shine. And where the rain would make her sing a beautiful song. Gabe remembers every single word of the song it goes like this:

**I love the way you smile,**

**I love the way you walk,**

**Even like the way you talk,**

**But when the rain pours outside,**

**I want to hide,**

**Because I love you,**

**Way too much.**

To Gabe the song don't make any sense but any time he hears her beautiful voice, he trembles.

"Julie?" He said while she looked up from her book. Mocking Jay of The Hunger Games Trilogy was on her desk. She was reading from ever since she came to school. Every morning he would see her reading that book only.

"Yes, Gabe?" She said.

He was getting nervous. "Umm, I wanna ask you something."

She laughed. "What Gabe?"

"Ummm, I'm asking if you would go out with me?"

She was getting nervous too. "O.K."

_Did she just say yes? _He thought. "O.K." He said while he snapped out of his thought.

"So when?" She asked.

"This afternoon." He said.

"After school?"

"Yeah."

"O.K." She said.

_Please make her like babies. _He thought again.

"Gabe?"

Snapped out again. "Yes?"

"Wanna sit beside me?" She asked. "You know since its chemistry."

"Yes!" Gabe screamed. Everyone turned around. "I mean. Sure." He said while scratching his head.

"O.K."

As they started their weird partner-up, Gabe couldn't help trying to hold her hands. But she would shy away. Because you see, she feels the **SAME WAY **about Gabe. She thought he was awesome and even hotter than the hottest guy ever! She was in love too. After class they went to the cafeteria and since she didn't have any friends or allies he would sit at the table she sat at for the last couple of days now.

"Gabe?" Julie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is everyone staring on us?" She looked around to find every girl staring and every guy drooling.

"It's because of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're beautiful. Prettier than any girl here. And guys…" He trailed off.

"And guys what?" She asked puzzled.

"Guys think you're hot!" He said.

"Do you think I'm hot?" She asked in a flirty way.

"Yes." He said.

"Oh." _Yes! _She thought.

"So do you think I'm hot?" He asked trying to do a smolder.

She laughed. "Yes."

"Oh." _Whoo Yes! _He thought.

"So that means Mindy hates me?" She pointed over the popular table. Where Mindy and her Demons (As he called them) was staring on her. They are the coolest girls in the school. Stupid and evil, but cool and they always sit on a stupid ramp where they can look down upon the idiots. (They called everyone that.) Mindy is a short girl with short hair; she was Mexican and even the teachers hated her but she control almost every girl in the school. except Julie. So as normal, she hated her.

"What a twerp." Mindy said.

"She thinks she's better than us." Mindy followers said.

"Oh, she's not!" Mindy said angrily. She looked on her again and sticks out her tongue. "Loser." She said.

"Maybe." Gabe said answering Julie's question.

"Whatever." Julie said.

"So tell me about yourself." Gabe said.

"Well, my full name is Julie Isabelle Grayson. I moved from New York. Ummm, my favorite colors are purple and black. My favorite book series are Scott Pilgrim and The Hunger Games. My favorite gemstone is topaz and my favorite sugary food is cotton candy." She explained.

"Wow, we have so much in common." Gabe said dreamily.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well, like Scott Pilgrim."

"What about him?" She asked.

"Well, I have the entire set. And my favorite book out of it is Scott Pilgrim vs. The Universe."

"Oh my God, mine too." She said.

"And I _LOVE_ cotton candy." Gabe said.

"Yes. Me too." She pointed out.

"Hmmm." Gabe said.

"Hmmm. Indeed."

"Well, What do you like about me so far?" Gabe asked nervously.

"Well, everything." She said. "What about me?" She asked.

_Oh crap. _"Umm, E-e-everything too." Gabe said.

"Ahhh. I think you're nervous." She said.

"N-n-no I'm not." Gabe said.

"Oh yes, you are." She said while reaching out to touch Gabe's face. "I think it's cute."

_Cute? _He thought. It was a dream come true for both of them.

"So can I meet your mom and dad?" She asked while sitting back in her seat.

"NO!" Gabe screamed. Everyone turned to the both of them again. "I mean, no. You can't."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, they are not here." Gabe lied.

"Where are they?" Julie asked.

"They a-are in England." Gabe lied again.

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Research."

"On what?"

"People from England."

"Gabe, do you think I'm stupid?" Julie asked.

"No." Gabe said.

"Then why are you lying?"

"Because…"

"Because your parents are embarrassing?" She asked.

"Yes." He hanged his head in defeat.

_Great, I'm in love with a liar. _She thought. "So what about siblings?"

"What about them?"

"How many you have? Who's the oldest? Youngest?" She asked.

"Four. Two brothers and two sisters. Teddy, PJ, Charlie and Toby. Oldest and dumbest PJ, and youngest Toby."

"How old are your sisters and brothers?" She asked.

"Teddy is 17, PJ is 18, Charlie is 3 or 4 and Toby's just a couple of weeks old." He said.

"Oh, I only got one sibling. A sister. Her name is Isabella Rose Grayson." She said.

"O.K." _Lucky One!_ He thought.

The bell rung.

"Time to go to class." Julie said.

_Man! I didn't want it to end! _He thought. "O.K."

"So I'll see you after school?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. After School." Gabe said sadly.

"Ohh. Are you sad?" She asked.

"About what?" He countered.

"About us not being in the same class for 6th, 7th and 9th period?" She asked.

_Oh crap! She can read me like a book._ He thought. "No..."

"Then about what?" She pressed closer.

"Yes. I really do want us to be in same class." Gabe hanged his head in defeat. Again.

"Ohh. Honey at least we have Chemistry, Math, English, Social Studies, Home Ec. and Spanish together." She reached for his face. "Goodbye, baby." She said while kissing his cheek. Then she walked off.

_Oh my god! I think I'm gonna… _He thought before he fainted.

She looked behind her to find Gabe passed out. She ran back. "Oh my, Gabe. Are you okay?" She said while picking him up.

"Yes I'm okay." _You look like an angel. _Gabe thought.

"O.K. Later." She waved goodbye again.

"Bye!" He screamed. Again. Everyone turned their heads again. "Don't you people have something better to do than to turn your head every time I screamed?" He screamed again. Every one turned their head back to what they were doing. _Finally!_ He thought.

_Crazy little cutie. _Julie thought.

**About two hours later:**

"Ready?" Julie said to Gabe while they walked out the school.

"Ready." Gabe said.

They stepped onto the bus.

"So, did you tell your parents that you might not come home until at least 3:30?" Gabe asked Julie.

"Yeah, texted them about two hours ago." Julie said.

"O.K. Where do you want to sit?" Gabe asked looking around with Julie.

"A window seat." Julie said.

And as they went to sit, Mindy and followers came and sit there.

"Umm, excuse me we were going to sit there." Julie said angrily.

"Oh, sorry." Mindy said and laughed. "But we always sit here."

"Yeah!" Her followers said.

"Nobody was talking to you." Julie said and they shut up right away.

"Come on, Julie." Gabe said while pulling her hand. "We can find another seat."

"No. I wanted _that_ seat. And when you became a softie? I heard that you're a bad boy." Julie said.

"So?" Gabe asked.

"Be bad." Julie said.

She started to pull something out of her bag.

"Ew, what that?" Mindy asked.

"Oh, this? It's my pet lizard. Linda. Got it when it was an egg. Raised it…." Julie said.

_She's my dream girl!_ Gabe thought.

"..And unless you get up. She'll be laying eggs in your dead body."

"Come on, girls. We will take the other bus." Mindy got up and the rest followed.

"Freak." Mindy said while passing her.

"Bitch." Julie said back.

"So can we sit now?" Gabe asked.

"Yes." Julie said.

They both sat down and it was awkward ride all the way to Gabe's house.

"So where's your house, Gabe?" Julie asked while she looked out the window.

"That one." He stopped the bus.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Julie said.

"Yeah, it is." Gabe said.

"So are we going inside?" Julie asked.

"Let me just check something." Gabe ran into the house and checked if Amy and Bob were home. Actually Amy, Bob, PJ, Charlie and Teddy were home. Everyone was home.

_Oh crap!_ He thought. He ran back outside.

"Julie. Funny story, you can't come inside." Gabe said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because everyone is home." Gabe said.

"Wonderful. I can everyone at on…"Gabe cutted her off with a…..

"NO!" And everyone heard him. And rushed outside.

"What's happening?" Teddy asked.

_Oh crap!_ He thought.

"Who is this?" PJ asked.

"No one! No one!" Gabe said while pushing her.

"No one? Huh. My name is Julie Grayson." Julie said.

_This is Julie?_ Teddy thought.

_Wow, she's pretty._ Amy thought.

_Gabe. The ladies man_. Bob thought.

_Grayson? I wonder if she's related to Robin._ PJ thought.

"O.K. We're going." Gabe said while still pushing Julie.

"No we're not!" Julie said.

_Oh no. Why does she have a stubborn nature? She's just like me! I love her so much! _Gabe thought.

"O.K. Julie hi, we've heard so much about you." Amy said.

"Oh, Like what?" Julie said while looking at Gabe.

"Yeah, like what?" Gabe asked.

"Gabe says he's in wuv." Charlie said.

_Chatterbox!_ Gabe thought.

"Gabe says he's in what?" She asked Charlie.

"Wuv." Charlie said.  
"Wuv?" Julie asked and she knew what she meant.

"Yes. You're pretty." Charlie said.

"Oh thank you. So what's your name?" She said while picking up Charlie.

"Charlie."

"What a nice name you have. And what's all of yours?" Julie asked.

"Teddy." Teddy said.

"PJ." PJ said.

"Bob, but you can call me Mr. Duncan." Bob said.

"Amy. But you can me Mrs. Duncan." Amy said.

"O.K." Julie said

_Please don't leave me!_ Gabe thought.

"So how are you?" Teddy asked Julie.

"I'm fine." Julie said.

"So, do you want to go inside?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah." Julie asked.

"NO!" Gabe screamed.

"What, Gabe? We're just going to go inside." Amy said.

"O.K." Gabe said.

_This is bad!_ Gabe thought.

They all walked into the house, into the living room. Gabe was so nervous. And the family was excited.

"So….." Amy said as they walked inside of the living room. "Where are you from?" Amy asked.

"New York."  
"Oh, really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah."

"Which part?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, Manhattan." Julie said.

_She's rich? _Amy thought.

"Manhattan? Wow, are you rich?" PJ asked.

"Yes, my dad owns a trading company in California. But he and mom got divorced. So she moved back to Denver." She said.

_Oh my! Her parents are divorced. And she rich? Wow. _Gabe thought.

"Oh. Kay. So Julie, Tell us about yourself." Bob asked.

"Well my favorite….." She got cut off by Gabe pushing everyone into the kitchen.

"We'll be right back." Gabe said.

"Don't be too long." Julie said.

He pushed everyone but Charlie in the kitchen. And she was outside with Julie while everyone was in the kitchen.

"What are you doing!" Gabe asked.

"Nothing." Teddy said. "We were trying to find out about 'Julie'."

"Stop trying to find out anything!" Gabe shouted.

"Gabe, calm down. Everything is fine." Amy said.

"No, it's not! You are going to drive her away!" Gabe screamed.

"No, I'm not." Amy said.

"You made her talk about her parents! She hates talking about her parents!"

"How do you know that?" Bob asked.

"Because back in Chemistry, I asked her about why she came here and she told me the full story."

"What are you talking about?" PJ asked.

"I'm saying her dad cheated on her mom with her maid." Gabe explained. "It's was nasty. A custody battle happen and she ended up with her mom. That's why she never wants to talk about. She told me it was brutal."

"Wow." Teddy said.

"I didn't know." Amy said.

"Wow. Personal." Bob said.  
"Huh." PJ said.

"Yeah." Gabe said.

"O.K. I'm going outside to apologize." Amy said.

"O.K. I'm coming with you." Teddy said.

Any and Bob went outside to find their daughter fast asleep in Julie arms. She looked relaxed.

"Oh, hi. Just put Charlie to sleep." She said.

"Wow, you are natural." Amy said.

"Yeah, it usually takes me about two hours to put her to sleep." Bob said.

"Huh, mom says that about me. It's because my little sister. I always put her to sleep everyday." Julie said.

_She's wonderful! _Amy thought.

"So yeah, Sorry about your mom." Amy said.

"Oh no. It's O.K." Julie said. "Some good things just come to an end."

"Oh yeah?" Bob said.

"Yeah. About 50% of marriages end in divorce and cheating. Gabe's so lucky to have you guys for about I think twenty four years and counting." Julie said.

"Oh so how long your mom and dad were together?" Amy asked.

"They were together since middle school. They got married when mom was twenty four and when dad when twenty three. They were married for five years." Julie explained.

Oh my! She gonna leave! I got to stop this! Gabe thought and when into the living room and kissed Julie. And Julie kissed him back.

"Gabriel B. Duncan. Way to go!" Bob said.

"Yeah, Gabe. Go!" Amy shouted.

Teddy, PJ, Charlie and Bob looked on her.

"What? This is his first kiss." Amy said.

They kissed and kissed and kissed until they both couldn't breathe….

"Gabe?" Julie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me? And left me breathless?"

"Oh. You're beautiful." Gabe answered.

"Oh. You were just kissing just to distract me from talking about my parents?"

"Yeah. You can read me like a book." Gabe said.

Julie looked around. "Hey, where's everyone?"

Gabe looked around too. "I don't know."

"Finally." Julie said. She jumped up and looked on Gabe with evil eyes.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready? For what?" Gabe asked.

"This." Julie then jumped on a confused Gabe lap. And started to kiss him wildly.

"Why are you doing this?" Gabe asked while he panted.

"Because I love you. Silly." She answered.

She hanged on his waist. He started to groan.

"Ohh." Gabe said through his lips.

"Ohh. Yeah." She said.

He groaned again.  
"What if mom catches us?" He asked through pants.

"I don't know." Julie said.

He groaned again and again and again until he…

"Whoa. Oh. Was it another dream? I really thought it was real this time." Gabe shouted.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Gabe asked.

"It's mommy." Amy said through the door.

"Don't come in."

"Gabe, I'm worried. Every night you been screaming 'Julie' until you woke up. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Gabe lied.

"O.K. I coming in." Amy charged in to find Gabe bed wet.

"Oh my. O.K. I'm just going to leave. Clean up."

"Uhh, why?" Gabe shouted. "Why does this happen to me?"

"You are becoming a man." Amy said. "And when you like a girl you are going to dream about her."

"Yeah, I think." Gabe said.

"Don't worry. It's normal."

"O.K." Gabe said. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome. But I ain't gonna clean that up." Amy said.

"O.K."

As she walked out the door, Gabe felt happy knowing that it's perfectly normal. But just to make the dream come true, he's gonna ask her out today. Wish him luck…


End file.
